


Midnight Confessions

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two overtired men and forced sharing of an hotel room...confessions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to "In The Still of the Night"; not necessary to read it to enjoy this one.  
> Originally written/posted June/July 2004.

"Sometimes the feelings are so hard to hide, except  
In my midnight confessions  
When I tell all the world that I love you  
In my midnight confessions  
When I say all the things that I want to  
I love you"  
"Midnight Confessions" The Grass Roots

Caitlin Todd was at her desk, working on some routine reports when Tony DiNozzo came in. He looked rather tired with bags under his eyes that she could've used for suitcases. She grinned figuring another of his young lovelies had kept him 'up'. "Hey, DiNozzo, late night with another girl?"

Tony glared at her, which was unusual, normally, he could take her teasing and give back as good as he got. "It was a long night, but I was alone," came the terse reply. He dropped his backpack behind his desk and powered up his computer.

"Well, aren't we 'Mr. Sunshine' this morning," Cait muttered, turning her attention back to her reports. She hoped that Gibbs would be a better mood.

Five minutes later her hopes were dashed, when Gibbs appeared, glaring and next thing to snarling, if she wasn't mistaken. He looked as if a coffee the size of one of Abby's "Big Gulps" wouldn't have improved his mood. Cait sighed; it was going to be a wonderful morning. Not. She idly wondered if she could think of any excuse to escape to visit Abby in the lab...

An hour later and she was still trapped in the office with two surly grizzly bears. Or so it seemed. She kept at her work steadily, not even bothering to ask Gibbs a couple questions she needed answered and the one time she asked Tony something, his reply had been pretty much non-verbal. It wasn't worth losing her head over. As the minutes passed, she became aware of an almost palpable tension infusing the work area.

Curious, she raised her head and watched the two men. She almost snorted with laughter--they were watching each other and trying not to get caught. Damn, Gibbs just caught her watching; quickly settling her features into a neutral mask, she turned her attention back to her work. It was going to be a very, very long day.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Tony sighed, re-reading the same paragraph for what was surely the one-hundredth time. He was tired, he was cranky, and Cait wasn't helping, sitting there watching him, smirking at his discomfort. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. She didn't even notice.

He risked a glance at Gibbs and found the older man apparently engrossed in his work, sipping on an extra large coffee. Tony watched him for several minutes, frowning when he noticed how tired the older man looked and hoped he wasn't sick or something. Great, now he was worrying about how Jethro was treating himself. It wasn't bad enough he was in love with the man....Damn. He looked away before Jethro could notice him staring.

It was going to be a long day: surly Gibbs, smirking Cait and tired Tony weren't a great mix. Tony sighed, closing out the document he was working on and opening another, maybe he could get some work done on something else.

Waiting for the file to finish opening, Tony's mind drifted off into one of his favourite fantasies. It stemmed from that time in Cuba, when he'd found that iguana in his room and freaked out. Cait and Gibbs had come running. He'd seen Gibbs look at his nakedness and Tony had wanted nothing more than for Gibbs to push Cait out of the room and then fuck Tony into the mattress. Tony grinned, heck, he wouldn't have really cared if Cait stayed and watched as long as Jethro had taken him. Tony knew it was probably fucked up, but he wanted Gibbs to take him, to fuck him, to make Tony his property. He wanted to belong to the older man, and wanted Jethro to belong to him.

The ringing of his phone brought Tony out of his daydream. It was Ducky, letting him know that he had the report Tony had been waiting for. He thanked the coroner, and then returned to his own work, shifting in his seat a bit...he'd been half hard and thinking about Gibbs fucking him hadn't been a good train of thought.

Briefly, he considered taking a break, but Tony didn't really feel like getting up from his desk right now. He slid a quick glance in Gibbs' direction. Still there, still pissy as all get out, probably wouldn't be safe for him to get up and go anywhere right now. Lunch, he'd wait for lunch?

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Gibbs glared at his computer screen, willing the words to make sense. Still nothing; he knew he was overtired and his coffee was doing nothing to perk him up. He pulled some paper files from the cabinet; maybe he could focus better on that than the screen.

It didn't help much, he still couldn't focus. He could, however, feel Tony's gaze focussed on him and that was very distracting, although he didn't think to question why Tony was staring at him. He'd noticed the younger man looked tired and Jethro wondered if something was wrong. If he felt better, he would've considered asking Tony if something was wrong, but right now, Gibbs wasn't in any mood to be giving emotional support to anyone.

When he was sure Tony wasn't looking at him, Gibbs would stare at Tony. He was unsure why he put himself through this torture. Sighing, he shifted his gaze over to Cait and glared when he saw her looking between himself and Tony with a smirk on her face. The smirk quickly disappeared when she saw Gibbs glaring at her. He smiled inside, yeah, he still had it; he could intimidate people from 20 paces. At least he had something.

He knew that his bad mood was caused by his rather sleepless night last night and it bothered him, the lack of sleep was actually interfering with his work. Normally, he could keep his "Tony thoughts" in a separate compartment of his mind, to be taken out only at appropriate times. Being so tired robbed him of his control, which only worsened his mood and attitude. Jethro had really hoped for a case to come in, a multiple homicide, treason, or even a wild goose chase would be preferable to sitting here dwelling on what he couldn't have. Something, _anything_ that would take his mind off of Anthony DiNozzo.

Jethro's phone rang, interrupting his thoughts, and he looked hopefully at the caller ID. Looked like it might be a case and he smiled.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

No one in the car was talking. It was almost 2300 and they had spent four hours, one way, getting to the crime scene and spent another few hours investigating what turned out to be a suicide.

Cait kept her mouth shut, after getting snapped at several times today, mostly by Gibbs. Tony was sullen since Gibbs had picked on him even more. Gibbs was just plain pissed off with the world.

A few more tense, quiet minutes and Gibbs pulled into a mid range motel. "It's too late for us to drive back four hours. We'll get rooms here," he stated tersely.

The three agents climbed out of the car and headed for the front office. The woman behind the desk smiled cheerily at her new clients. "How can I help you tonight?"

"We need three rooms, singles," Gibbs said, his tone bordering on polite.

She frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry, we only have two rooms left, both with one bed, one room has a single bed, the other a double. They are adjoining rooms," she said hopefully, looking at Cait then Gibbs and then DiNozzo, obviously wondering who'd share the double bed.

Cait spoke up, "I'll take the single bed. These guys can share." At the woman's modestly shocked look, Cait explained: "We're federal agents ma'am, we have too long a drive to get back to Washington. Can I have the key?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Wow, federal agents, first time for everything," the woman said, starting the paper work and handing a key to Cait.

Tony looked at Cait. "Why do you get the single?" he was almost whining, spending the night in the same room, let alone the same bed as Jethro Gibbs wasn't something he wanted to do, not as tired as he was.

"What? You expect me to share a room, never mind a BED with one of you? I don't think so," she said.  
Tony started to argue, but Jethro held up a hand. As much as he knew how hard it would be to share with Tony, Cait was right. "She's right Tony, as the only female agent, she gets the single. We'll take the double," he said, his tone brooking no further discussion. "You wouldn't have a cot we could use?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, honey, we've got a convention here, they've got our extra cots," the woman said regretfully.

"That's fine," Gibbs said, signing for the room and getting the keys. The three agents made their way to their rooms.

Cait bid good night to the two men before going into her room. Tony followed Jethro into their room, and sighed when he saw the bed, it looked like it was smaller than a regular double bed. He knew it was just his imagination, but still?even a king size bed would be too small if he had to share it with Gibbs. He threw his kit bag down on the desk.

"What? Sharing a bed with me will be that bad?" Gibbs asked, seeing the sour look on Tony's face.

"No, Boss," Tony answered, "not in the way you mean," he added under his breath. He pulled out a clean pair of boxer shorts from his kit bag and headed for the bathroom.

"Do you keep everything in there?" Gibbs asked. "Got another pair?"

Tony gulped. It was one way of having Jethro in his pants, but not quite the way he wanted. "Um, yeah, Boss, you want them?"

"Yes, Tony, that's why I asked. Do you want to shower tonight or tomorrow?" Gibbs asked.

"Um, tonight, unless you want to?"

"No, that's fine. We're heading out around 0600, I'll let Cait know," Gibbs said, watching Tony walk into the bathroom. He opened the adjoining door on their side, and knocked on Cait's door. "It's Gibbs."

She unlocked the door, and opened it enough to see Jethro. "Yeah?"

"Just letting you know, we'll be leaving at 0600 sharp. You're okay?" he asked.

"Fine, and I'll be ready to go tomorrow morning. Good night, Gibbs," Cait said before closing her door. She didn't bother locking it, figuring she didn't have anything to worry about from either of the men next door.

Gibbs stripped down to his boxers and got settled in the bed, and flipped on the TV. Amazingly enough, the motel had satellite and he was able to find a ball game to watch.

By the time Tony came out of the bathroom, dressed only in black boxers, it was almost midnight. Gibbs barely managed to suppress a gasp at seeing a nearly naked DiNozzo. Granted he _had_ seen Tony naked, but he hadn't shared a bed with naked Tony. Now, he was going to be sharing a bed with a next to naked Tony; Gibbs was glad he was already in bed with the covers up; it hid the erection he suddenly had.

As Tony climbed into the bed, Gibbs turned off the TV and the light. It was almost midnight and they had an early morning. He settled down against his pillows, and could feel Tony doing the same on his side of the bed. "Good night, Tony," he said quietly.

"G'night, Boss," Tony replied. He lay as close to the edge of the bed as he could without falling off and with his back to Gibbs.

It was quiet in the room, except for the rustling of sheets, and the sound of the mattress springs as Tony struggled to find a comfortable position.

Ten minutes passed, then fifteen. Finally, Jethro couldn't take it anymore. He sat up, turned on the light and glared at Tony. "What the hell is your problem DiNozzo? I'm trying to sleep and you're not helping!" he yelled.

Tony sat up and glared at Gibbs. "My problem? You wanna know what my problem is? It's YOU!" he shouted back, jumping out of the bed and he started to pace the room.

Jethro sat up, whipping the covers back before standing up. He strode over and blocked Tony's path, getting right in the younger man's face. "What do you mean I'm your problem?" he asked, his voice raised in anger.

Tony looked at Jethro noting how dark his blue eyes were and in that split second Tony made a decision. One he knew would probably change his life and immediately get him set back on his ass. However, he couldn't take it anymore. "This is what I mean, Jethro," Tony hissed as he leant in and captured Gibbs mouth with his own in a punishing, passionate first kiss.

Jethro's gasp of surprise was swallowed by Tony, who took advantage and slid his tongue into his mouth, groaning as he did so. When the older man didn't immediately push him away, Tony wrapped one arm around Jethro's waist, the other moving to cup his head so he could pull him closer.

Moaning, Jethro slid his arms around Tony's waist, sliding his hands under the boxers cupping and kneading Tony's ass cheeks, pulling him close, making their hard cocks rub together. Both men groaned and Tony dragged his mouth from Jethro's, kissing along the strong jaw, down to nuzzle at his throat.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Tony," Jethro murmured, his head tilted back offering the line of his throat to Tony.

"Would you?"

Jethro managed to focus and look at Tony. "Would I what?"

"Fuck me? I?I want you to, I want to belong to you."

His eyes darkened and Jethro felt his cock get even harder, if that was possible. He growled as he claimed Tony's mouth in the most possessive of kisses. "You're already mine, Anthony. I'll make love to you, not fuck you?to me there's a difference," Jethro whispered against Tony's ear. "But if you want that, then we need something for lube. Don't know about you but I don't--"

Tony pulled away from Jethro and went to his backpack where he pulled out a small blue container. He grinned at Jethro's confused look. "Baby oil, never know when you'll need some and we can use it," he explained, handing the container to Jethro. The older man smiled, pulling Tony to him for a brief kiss. When they broke for breath again, Tony looked at Jethro, almost shyly. "How do you want me?"

"Any way I can get you?"

"Jethro."

Jethro walked over to the side of the bed while holding Tony's hand. "Hands and knees," he whispered. Tony immediately complied. The sight of Tony waiting for him sent a shiver through Jethro, right to his heart. He knew he never wanted to hurt Tony, ever.

He climbed on the bed behind Tony, and lightly slapped his ass, making the other man jump. "Jethro!" Tony almost whined.

Jethro smiled and poured some of the baby oil over the crack of Tony's ass and used his fingers to prepare his lover. He hooked his finger, dragging it over Tony's prostate, and he thoroughly enjoyed the noises that caused Tony to make. He slicked his own hard cock with baby oil before pressing it against Tony's hole. Determined to take it slowly, Jethro pushed gently, sliding in slowly, until Tony shoved back against his cock. Both men cried out and Jethro started thrusting in and out of Tony slowly at first, before increasing his tempo. As he did so, he curved over Tony's back, reaching a hand around to stroke Tony's cock in rhythm with his hard thrusts in and out of his ass.

Tony cried out, knew he wasn't going to last long. "I'm gonna?gonna?oh, god, yes, Jethro!" he called out as his come spurted out of his cock, covering his stomach and Jethro's hand. The older man leaned forward, pumping into Tony as his own orgasm approached. "Tony, yes, ohhhh?" he moaned as he tumbled over the edge. Sliding his softening cock out of Tony's ass, Jethro collapsed on the bed beside his lover.

Tony snagged some tissue from the nightstand container and cleaned himself off then he turned over to clean his lover off. He discarded the dirty tissues, then lay down on his side, facing Jethro but not quite able to look Jethro in the eyes.

"Tony, look at me," Jethro whispered. When Tony didn't obey, Jethro cupped his face in his hands, forcing Tony to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Tony shrugged. "Scared, I guess."

Jethro grinned, "You practically jump me and now you're scared? What of?"

"Thatyouwon'twantmeagain," Tony said it so fast, Jethro barely caught it.

Leaning over, Jethro placed a soft kiss on Tony's mouth. "You've got nothing to fear. Tony, I don't want this to be a one night stand. I know I said co-workers shouldn't get involved, but hell, rules are meant to be broken, right?"

Tony laughed, "I never thought I'd hear you say that," he paused. "You know that I love you Jethro and now that I'm yours, you're mine and I'm never letting you go?"

"Good to know that because I wouldn't have let you go. I love you, too, Tony. I'll warn you I'm not the easiest man to be with, I can be a real--"

Tony rolled his eyes. "A real bastard," he finished. "Yeah, I know, I've kinda figured that out after working with you for three years. But I'm willing to give you a chance, if you'll give me one."

"Of course I will. Now, we'd better get some sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow," Jethro said, wrapping his arms around Tony to pull him close and he sighed as he felt his young lover's arms wrap around him.

Both men slid into a content and restful sleep, the first either had had in many weeks.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
Neither man heard the door to the adjoining room open, so they didn't notice Cait peeking around to look at them. She'd heard the commotion earlier and told herself she was only checking to make sure they hadn't killed each other. She smiled at the sweet scene of the two men entwined in an embrace. She quietly closed the door and then headed back to bed. Cait had a feeling that today was going to be better than yesterday, as far as her partners went; they looked like they might actually get some sleep. Thank God.


End file.
